User talk:Reversinator
List of Paint Roller's recognizable paintings A lot of the time Paint Roller will draw something that has nothing to do with the Kirby series. *Soarar *Rick *Warpstar *Maxim. Tomato *Sleep Kirby *Rainbow Line *Food *Parasol *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Mr. Shine *Waddle Dee *Dale *Twizzy *Meta Knight *HAL logo *Mr. Frosty *2005 (the year KCC was made) *Waddle Doo *Crouching Kirby *Rocky *Invincibility Lollipop *Compact Star *Top Speed patch *Chilly *Glunk *Door *Stake *U.F.O *Wheelie *Scarfy *Pichikuri *Thudd *Mr. Bright *Winged Star *Rocket Star *Metal Block *Vitality *Maxim Tomato *Pacto *Kine *Chuchu *Balloon Bomber *Kirby standing on one leg *Waddle Dee *Kabu *Gordo *King DeDeDe *Mr. Tick Tock *Switch *Dark Matter *Para Scorceress *Swerve Star *Phan Phan *Kracko *Nightmare *Coo Discussion about the list :Add Scarfy, Pichikuri, Bouncy, and Thudd. Also, "Chickie" is called Twizzy, and the stump is called stake. Keep your eye out for Mr. Bright too, he's supposed to be there. EmptyStar 00:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have already seen the Pichikuri, Bouncy and Thudd, but I forgot their names. Also, I never saw Mr. Bright, but I did see a bright sun. Reversinator Mr. Bright IS the sun. (not the actual sun) The last time I checked, Mr. Bright had a face. Reversinator ??? Huh? Reversinator What do you mean "last time you checked"? ::Alright, add Compact Star. EmptyStar 02:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Come on. It means something that has always been the same, like "Last time I checked, our planet had one sun and one moon." Reversinator I saw someone with a red visor. I didn't finish the picture though, so I'll be on the lookout for that. Gah, I see what you mean about Mr. Bright. There's two suns: one's Mr. Bright, the other's a big red sun. I found a pink slime-thing with a ribbon on its head. I also found something that looks like one of the rides from Kirby Air Ride, exept that it isn't from Kirby Air Ride. It's orange with a blue ball behind it. I ALSO found a blue fish with big lips and yellow fins. AND I found what looks like a Simirror, but with dark colors instead of vivid ones. ALSO, I found a yellow thing with red teeth and one eye. Do you know anything like those monsters? :Alright, you found Kine, Bouncy (?), and the Rocket Star. Checking for more soon... EmptyStar 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Explain the Simmor one more please. EmptyStar 03:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The yellow thing is Pacto. And, I think the pink slime-thing is Chuchu. Sorry to interrupt. Nope, there's no Bouncy. And now I found a fish with a fuse on its back and a skull mask. I'll explain the Simirror once I find it again. :Might be Balloon Bomber. EmptyStar 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dang, that's what I was about to say. Balloon Bomber it is. And new enemies: one has no limbs, is brown and has the =O face. The other is an egg with an opening in the middle. Inside it, a single eye. :Kabu and Mumbies? EmptyStar 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes and no. Also, I found an enemy that has a blue body and a duck bill, but I didn't finish it. Also, when you draw the single horizontal line, what the heck is the picture? I've come up with a piece of trivia! The top speed patch that is drawn is actually one of the fake items that you can "get" in City Trial during the Fake Items event. I've figured out the blue enemy: It's King DeDeDe! All right, I'll explain the Simirror one. Take a Simirror. Take away his hands and the star on his head. Give him electric blue hair, a grey hat and a dark purple robe. More info on the one with the red visor. He has a yellow... something on his head (I don't know what it is) and he has a grey face with an evil grin. :What shape is the yellow thing on his head? As for the simmiror one, explain the hair a bit more. EmptyStar 17:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) For Simirror, the hair curls on each side, like a J. Actually, don't you have Canvas Curse? :Yeah, I do, but I was never good at Paint Panic. EmptyStar 19:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, could it be Drawcia? EmptyStar 19:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't really have Canvas Curse. Not even a rom of it. I just know what the characters are if they're familiar to me. :::Alright, I found it out. Its a Para Scorceress (the things Drawcia sends out in the final battle). There's a pic at the bottom of Drawcia's page. EmptyStar 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) All right, on red visor's head is three orange spheres that appear to be on fire and two golden... antlers, I think. :Flamer? EmptyStar 22:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::OMG I know what the egg is! Its from Celestial Valley!!! EmptyStar 22:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :The visor thing is Nightmare. EmptyStar 22:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, what's Mr. Bright look like in the minigame? EmptyStar 22:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) What's the name of the egg? And I forget what he looks like in the minigame. :It doesn't have a name, its a part of the scenery. And does the Mr. Bright actually have a face? EmptyStar 23:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he has a face. And so, what do we label the egg, Celestial Valley scenery? Ok, what else is there? Also, I think that the discussion about the list should be in a different section. I'm searching right now, but I haven't found anything new. Actually, I've seen a purple eel-like thing with yellow polka dots and what looks like a regular cartoon whale (think of Wailmer from Pokémon, but longer and skinnier), but with angry eyes and dark blue skin. I doubt these are real enemies, so I never bothered to post the information. Now, I'm curious. And no, the whale is not Fatty Whale or whatever he's called. Yes. Yeah, try it out. =) EmptyStar 01:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : =o It's much longer than I expected. It might make the page too long. EmptyStar 01:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... so, is it too long? Is all our work wasted? Reversinator ::No. Move it to Paint Panic. I'll redo the rest of the page later. EmptyStar 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you make a separate page and title it List of Drawings drawn by Paint Roller in KCC]] or something?...-- I made a new page since Paint Roller's page already gives the basic information on the subgame. 'Reversinator' Food Discussion Now that I've done this list, I'll make another one, this time on.... food! Now this one will be a hassle. I'll star with Kirby: Super Star and then branch out to the other games. I've listed all(or most) of the food in Gourmet Race. 'Reversinator' What about the corn? You know, from the Spring Breeze intro? I did put corn. Candy corn and regular corn. 'Reversinator' oh. ok All right, I've added in the food in Kirby 64, but there's food that I don't recognize. To all who wish to help, combine Ice and Spark to get the Fridge. Generates food. copy there are lots of characters that copy ability's Mega-man for one also i don't appreciate you criticizing my article I'm using a comp from the 1980s & I was born with a controller in my hand so shove it1337 w0n 21:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I can't understand you. 'Reversinator' I'll translate. (There are lots of characters that copy enemies' abilities. For one there's Mega-man. Also I don't appreciate you criticizing my article. I'm using a computer from the 1980s & I was born with a controller in my hand so shove it.) Megaman doesn't copy, he downloads the enemy. About the Tornado article Are you sure there's a Tornado Kirby Trophy in Melee? Cause I only saw the one in Brawl. Maybe I made a mistake. By the way, did you add the picture? If so, it's not showing. 'Reversiator' That was the picture you thought was there. I added the real one. I also figured out what happened that made your edit ruin the gallery. See, when you put an asterisk (*) to make a section, the asterisk sometimes multiplies, making empty sections, and it can really get in the way of things. List of Food *Watermelon *Hot Dog *Orange *Candy Corn *Tomato *Vanilla Ice Cream *Banana *Cupcake *Fudge Popsicle *Pancakes *Soda *Rotten Pumpkin *Grapes *Cherries *Peach *Maxim Tomato *Sundae *Melon *Corn *Milk *Milk in a bottle *Cake *Coffe *Strawberry *Hamburger *French Fries *Cheese *Peas *Eggs *Candy Cane *Orange Juice *Cookie *Turkey Leg *Apple *Lemonade *Pudding *Steak *Beans *Chicken *Pep Brew =O OMG!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2cpSjcHY44&feature=player_profilepage Notice something? =O EmptyStar 21:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Uh... no... Aside from "Halken".Reversinator'' :=( It's the yellow and green thing that Paint Roller draws. EmptyStar 21:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I was just about to post that. So, I put it as old HAL logo, I guess. And I imagine you've gotten better at the game? :Me? No, I just watched a playthrough of someone getting the max score on Youtube lol. And are you sure thats the old HAL logo? EmptyStar 21:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, the video is showing Super Star for the SNES, so that's what I assume. :::http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=949625&topic=51851840 And now we wait. EmptyStar 22:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::: You're not the only one with a Gamefaqs account. I'm on all the time at the K&tAM board. Reversinator ::::: We have our answer: it's the mark. So, I guess I'll change the list. Reversinator ::::::Awsome! Also, I asked the same questoin here if you wanna see. http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/askgurus/gobbo151.html EmptyStar 19:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: And Star, how come you haven't replied to the TWO posts I've made on your talk page? Reversinator :Oh, sorry, I was on vacation. I'm back though. And I removed it because most of it was poorly written and some of them were fairly obvious. EmptyStar 21:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no indication that the stage is Dream Land's fountain. As for your correction, it didn't agree with the tense of the section. EmptyStar 22:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd72eYfv8k8 Look at the very begining of the video. Reversinator :Ahh! Good eye! I'll changing it back. And we don't get into argument, just (minor) dissagreements. EmptyStar 22:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It's Denjaa. EmptyStar 01:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It makes the page too long. And also the levles have the same enemies in it with the exception of like one or too. The part that's important is which enemies are most common in teh levels. That's where the eneimes in the level really differ. EmptyStar 00:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) List of Kirby-related stikers in SSBB *Dyna Blade (Kirby Super Star) *Needle Kirby (Kirby 64) *Kirby (Kirby 64) *Big Switch (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Meta Knight Ball (Kirby Canvas Curse) *Waddle Dee Ball (Kirby *Cupid Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Nruff (Kirby 64) *Cell Phone (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Bonkers (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Hot Head (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Blipper (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby Super Star *Cook Kirby (Kirby Super Star) *Underwater Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *King Dedede (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *King Dedede (Kirby Super Star) *Whispy Woods (Kirby Super Star) *Starman (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Boxy (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Kirby on King Dedede (Kirby 64) *Waddle Dee (Kirby 64) *Acro (Kirby series) *Box Boxer (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Bronto Burt (Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards) *Candy (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Daroach (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Gordo (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Kirby (Kirby & the Amazing Mirror) *Kirby (Kirby Air Ride) *Maxim Tomato (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Meta Knight (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Perara (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Squeaker (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Treasure Chest (Kirby: Squeak Squad) I think I can help out with this. I happen to have some Kirby stickers. If you can, that would be great. Reversinator God, I have so many pages of Mario stikers, but barely any Kirby stickers. HAL maded this game, so I don't know why there's so little. Reversinator finally back... hi :Who are you? Reversinator ::A person who edits at this wiki. I have potential for adminship, but I need to make a few more edits first. :::And why did you say hello to me? Reversinator ::::Because you're the only person on. :::::Oh. You know, this place is really dead. Reversinator ::::::Sometimes. It's bursting with activity on Saturday/Sunday afternoon tho. :::::::Really? Reversinator ::::::::Some Sat/Suns. I'm never here on weekdays FYI. :::::::::Usually I'm not online on Sat/Suns, so I have to see. BTW, if you reply now, don't expect a reply from me for a little bit because I'm making an article. Reversinator ::::::::::Playing Mario and Luigi RPG 3. :::::::::::Playing Canvas Curse. Reversinator ::::::::::::Hey, we could work together. You play the levels for Canvas Curse and fill out information on it using Infoboxes, then I sprite the pictures. Deal? :::::::::::::Deal. By sprite, you mean obtain, right? Reversinator ::::::::::::::Make. :::::::::::::::You're spriting now too? List of Kirby-related trophies in SSBM I've come of with something geniously awesome: I'll use the list on the Smash Bros. Wiki! *Kirby *Kirby (Smash) *Maxim Tomato *Warp Star *Star Rod *Parasol *Kirby Hat 1 (Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi) *Kirby Hat 2 (Ness, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Fox) *Kirby Hat 3 (Peach, Ice Climber, Bowser, Sheik, Zelda) *Kirby Hat 4 (Luigi, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch) *Kirby Hat 5 (Falco, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Ganondorf) *Whispy Woods *Fountain of Dreams *Fire Kirby *Fighter Kirby *Ball Kirby *Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Rick *Gooey *Meta Knight List of Kirby-related Trophies in SSBB *Kirby *Cook Kirby *Meta Knight *Galaxia Darkness *King Dedede *Waddle Dee Army *Maxim Tomato *Warp Star *Dragoon *Superspice Curry *Star Rod *Knuckle Joe *Beam Kirby *Needle Kirby *Sword Kirby *Sleep Kirby *Wing Kirby *Fighter Kirby *Ice Kirby *Fire Kirby *Plasma Kirby *Tornado Kirby *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Hydra *Halberd *Bonkers *Cappy *Golem *Kracko *Sir Kibble *Walky *Wheelie *Bomber *Bugzzy *Combo Cannon *Apples Now all I need to do is to add the links. Reversinator :I just realized that neither this site's list nor the Smash Bros wiki list have them all. Reversinator Hey dude! How are you? Good? You don't know me so I'll introduce myself. My name is Zachery W. Osborn. I tend to call myself Zach O. but my username as you probably can see is Thefallenangel407. I haven't been here for a while now which is why you won't know me. I have my own wiki that in just one month went from having zero pages to over 400. Incredible right?! If you want you don't have to you can join... unless you have something against Shy Guys... you can do whatever. It was good talking to you. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : I might help, but one question: is it only supposed to talk about Shy Guys (and similar characters)? 'Reversinator' ::Actually that sounds about right but you can make up your own Shy Guy which is how we got to the 400 mark in the first place. And if you are doing something that involves a Shy Guy in it then that's acceptable there too. I think the link is at Gamefreak's talk page under one of the headlines that says I'm thinking of... or something like that. It'll be good to have you help us especially considering how you're helping this wiki out a lot. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Then how come there's a page on a Yu-Gi-Oh card? Reversinator ::::What the?! Oh yeah. I saw that article. Timson says it has something to do with his comic series although I didn't see any mentioning of a Shy Guy in it except for the first one... I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Isn't it strange to have a wiki full of fan-made things that have little to do with the wikia? Reversinator ::::::Well we have a lot of the real varieties too so... yeah... I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I am surprised Throughout all the time this wiki was here, nobody thought of making an article for "Door". I've finally made one, and now I'll start stake. Reversinator :I am on... WHAT THE F-- 787 edits?! You're going to pass me by a landmark if this keeps going on!! I need to start editing at this wiki again >.> DX ::That's what happens when you're always on. Reversinator :::Congrats, Reversinator, keep up the good work. If you need help with something, just contact me or the other users.-- hello on the nuff page you put an image that belongs to the kirbys rainbow resourt!!! :And just because it's on another page it means that I'm not aloud to use it again? Reversinator Welcome to the internet. And have you even talked to anyone at KRR? If you did, you'd know they don't mind. Rev is right. EmptyStar 23:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Kirby Canvas Curse OK! Time to get busy. Here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to edit the unfinished Kirby Canvas Curse pages! It's a big job, so help is appreciated. :I've already edited Silver Submarine. So I'll be glad to help you. Reversinator ::Thanks! Maybe we'll both get adminship.. I dunno. :::Maybe. Anyways, I've done Dreamy Darkness. I noticed that the Paletto Polis page is misspelled (Palleto Polis). I have no clue how to edit the title, though. Reversinator ::::Move the whole page and change all Palletos to Palettos. And also, don't write "you"; write "Kirby" or a pronoun. :::::Hey. I was out because my mom was on. Sry. ::::::K. And Cold Course and Dungeon Dome are finished. Reversinator :::::::Holy Crap! 1100 edits. Stupid 4Kids! Please put the anime back on! I needa get 1000 more edits! T_T-- ::::::::Try Google video. Reversinator :::::::::I took too long making Canvas Canyon and now you made it. It's all right. My head hurts a little after being on the computer for too long, so I'm taking a break. Reversinator ::::::::::All right, Collapse Castle still needs to be finished, and the rest are done. Reversinator :::::::::::That's technically incorrect, as many of the articles have images that do not represent the game. ::::::::::::I was talking about the levels. Reversinator :::::::::::::Gotta go. Well you'll probably surpass me by tonight. Have fun being an admin. Well what can I say? You passed me. Isn't it self-explanatory? :I did, but you can always pass me. Either way, I'm not going to become an admin nearly one month after I joined. Reversinator ::I'm in 7th grade. I have two advanced placement classes and tons of homework, plus a mom that doesn't let me go on the cpu on weekdays. You're only in 6th, and you're on every time I sneak on in a weekday, so I conclude you're on every day for at least two hours. You'll soon bypass 2000. :::Yeah, I'm on every day. Reversinator ::::My point exactly. I'm going to take some pictures of Kirby Canvas Curse. Later I'll make updated level boxes for the stages that need them, like Volatile Volcano which pictures are not parallel to the game. :::::Sorry, my sister wanted on. ::::::I wasn't even on. Reversinator Project Canvas >.> I guess you're not working on it anymore. :As soon as I finish adding to all the pages that they're a sticker in SSBB, I promise I'll start working on it. Reversinator ::Ok. Remember that Project Canvas is not only to add info/images to the pages, but to also fill it up with Trivia that people don't know. :::Right. And right now I'm at Acro. I'm going in the order of the list of stickers, so check that if you want to see how much I have left. Reversinator ::::YES! I'm finished! Time to work on project Canvas! Reversinator :::::Actually, EmptyStar promised a chance at adminship for those who help or finish Project Canvas. And I was taking a shower, sorry. ::::::Wait, he did? Cool. Reversinator ::::::: *facepalm* I do not know my directions, apparently. Reversinator ::::::::If you guys don't earn adminship, you'll probably at least earn rollback...-- :::::::::My fucking stupid sister wants to play PBS s***s. You know why Kenneth had put one of his chapters as the PBS s**** war? Now you know. ::::::::::It's good to be an only child. Reversinator :::::::::::GRR FUCK MY SISTER, one hour lost from computer. ::::::::::::And in that one hour I created 9 pages. Reversinator :::::::::::::Uh oh. I can't find Canvas Curse. Reversinator Thy Images First up, please stop uploading images for the moment, and let's start putting them in their corresponding article. I would hate to see the unused image section go up 10MB.-- :...Good point. Reversinator ::Hey, I have an idea. I upload the images and you place them on the pages. That ways we both get a bunch of edits. Reversinator :::Okay, but I have to delete someone that we already have.-- ::::Urg... today ish no school for me. :::::Et demain il n'y a pas d'école pour moi. Hourah, pas de francais! Et maintenant j'attends pour vous m'écrire une autre message. Reversinator ::::::Images finished! Now it's time for another project. Reversinator One... thousand... eight... hundred... edits... :=) Reversinator ::-_- *raises banhammer towards Reversinator* YOU DARE GET MORE EDITS THAN ME! YOU MUST DIE! Congrats...-_-' I wish the anime was back on, that was my profession...-- :::Google video doesn't help? Reversinator ::::And next, I summon Hyper Mode Kirby in Attack Mode! And it gets a boost from my Continuous Spell Card "Shining Burst of Doom!" (ATK 6000 → 7500) Attack Reversinator directly! (LP 7000 → 0) Congratulations. Here is your prize... *KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!* a cake full of explosives little dynamite blast deliciously explosive cupcake that contains harsh fumes that CUT OFF the air you breathe wrapped in Suicide Putty a gift box that also contains 9000 pounds of dynamite. Congratulations. Now why don't you go sit in the chair of doom in the top member section and fall into a trap hole filled with spikes drinking deliciously toxic cocoa. (The above edit is a joke.) :::::As a token of my gratitude, I'll conterattack with my time warp, which reverses the last attack! (LP 0 → 7000) a fabulously dangerous treasure chest that munches you into pieces once opened shines in your room! Also, I give you a skull that stares into your pitiful soul, snatching it is a great Halloween decoration. And as a deadly bonus, I'll give you a Reversinator plushy , set to explode in 10 seconds ! Reversinator Did I do it correctly? :Ugh, I hate you Congrats, but the only thing you might earn is a knuckle sandwich rollback rights and you will now die be a part of the stupidest criminals amdin rankers and your death consolation prize is a bomb LAZOR...user page. I will now proceed to block you walk away.-- :WRONG! Since Reversinator is on every day, and that he is going to earn rollback/admin rights, and that everyone's looking over me towards Reversinator, I'm not going to work on Project Canvas for two days, until Wednesday. I will also neglect to check in unless you actually need me for a change. Have a nice day. ::Congratulations, you surpassed 2000 edits. Here is my gift: A huge cake with two layers. Enjoy! I'M LEAVING. I'm going to check in occasionally, but I won't edit here as much as I used to. All you need are the admins and Reversinator. :::Come on Tim, just because I've reached 2000 it doesn't mean that you have to leave. Reversinator ::::(chuckles) Heh. You upload pictures in mass quantities over me, you make more edits than me, you come here more often than me, you're about the same age as I am, but you're just completely better. Thus, I feel unneeded. Before you came here, I was a top editor respected by the admins. After you came here, I'm just another overlooked user. :::::By the way, when you first arrived at Kirby Wiki, I thought you were just another typical nonsense editor like Poopyman1000 or the guy that uploaded Hentai to the Kirby Wiki about four years ago. It wasn't until I took a break from Shy Guy Wiki that I knew you had potential to be an admin and completely replace me. I started mass-editing small details on pages to keep my reputation, but it just wasn't enough, and I was tired of doing it; I realized it would get me nowhere, so I just started working on Project Canvas to get back some respect I deserve. However, I couldn't be on every day, and you were, so you stole my respect. You also took my place on the Featured Users as one of the tops, and for some reason Brawlfan181 came in and took the last spot. Ya see? You stole my respect. It's not that I hate you, it's that your presence draws attention away from a user who had arrived here every weekend, making good faith edits and befriending many people. ::::::That's not true. Look at Gamefreak75. He's not online that much and doesn't have many edits, but he's an admin. If you just give up, you may never know what might happen. I can't stop you though, so it's up to you, and you only. Reversinator :::::::The problem is that Gamefreak75 came before you, and he was on at the time of which he became an admin. ::::::::you know, no matter what I say, the choice is still up to you, and now I can't think of an argument. *sigh* Oh well. Reversinator :::::::::I'm not completely leaving. Don't expect me to check in tomorrow; now I gotta take a shower. I'll be on today for the rest of the day, so enjoy the time I'm here while you can. ::::::::::I would like to contradict wjhat you said Reversinator. I am on everyday, it's just that I don't edit as much because 4Kids took away the anime and there have been no new Kirby games released. Just because I'm not editing doesn't mean I'm offline. I'm basicallyy the only admin here. Empty checks in occasionally and I think Crys is on hiatus, but the other admins and crats are dead... Do you see Episodes 1-9 of the anime, can you guess who spent the time making the summaries? BTW, you have done a good job, and don't leave Umb. And BTW, I think all BrawlFan did was basically edit his userpage...by the looks of it...-- If you say so, then I'll stay. Thanks When I had that edit war about the Smash articles, you backed me up. Thanks for that. I now know why you eventually agreed about the deletion. 06:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I can't edit the Superstar Arena right now, because my computer is freezing, but it has only been 15 hours and already 5 voters, which is actually pretty good.-- ::Oh. Reversinator :::Playing Brawl ::::What's your friend code? Reversinator :::::You play Brawl too? ::::::I'll assume you're talking to Tim. Also, while I'm waiting for him to respond, what's your friend code, Starman? Reversinator :::::::Wii won't connect. Sorry about that. ::::::::=( Reversinator :::::::::I can't beat Level 5s easily, so I don't go on Wi-Fi. I did go on two times and I got my ass whipped by Craptain Falcon. ::::::::::I'm not that good either, so I should be a fair match for you. By the way, my friend code is 2063-5461-6292. Reversinator :::::::::::Who wants my friend code...-- ::::::::::::I already have yours. Reversinator :::::::::::::Anyone on? ::::::::::::::Yeah.-- :::::::::::::::Yeah, but like I said on my user page, I do everythings sluggishly. Reversinator So you're here? I'm watching a Level 3 Mr. Game and Watch fight a Level 3 Peach and those guys can't even damage each other or execute final smashes correctly. -- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 02:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) want to brawl? do you want to brawl?---Kirbystar9245 23:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) We already have a discussion on your talk page. And yes, I do. Reversinator I'm still in the 6th grade... Despite being 12... So what? It's not like Smeargle can't copy other people! Yes, to me Pokémon are people! Anyways... What was it I wanted to say again? Oh, drat, I really need more bananas... What? Read this! Err... ... ... Is cannon like the cannon he fires at Dedede in the "Quick Draw" mini-game in... oh, well looks like you don't have Kirby's Adventure... And correcting spelling mistakes is my job!... Don't kill me for saying that!!!! *sigh* I hate keeping people confused, so here! And I am still new! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Reverse! Haven't seen you in a while. So how are things?-- ::Hi. Haven't seen you in a while either. So how's things going for my #1 rival? Re:Affiliation I was thinking about the same exact thing thing too. I need to make a button though and as soon as I learn how to make one, I'll do it.-- :I know, we asked first, and that website is crap! (although they have a better skin than us...) But anyways, compare this Hammer to this Hammer and tell me which one is the better one?-- ::HA! I spit in their ignorance! So much better than Kirby Wikia my ass! That's all a bunch of bullshit, did you read their hammer article. IT's all WRONG! Dygclops is not a hammer weilding enemy, but grants hammer! I pity the fools. And don't listen to their lies, they're just jealous, but I don;t why the hell they'd make one when there's already one. They said that they're gonna do the anime too, but good luck to them, most of the episodes I've done are already off YouTube and 4Kids. I think that they may troll our wikia and copy our articles, so we have to both be vigilant on both wikis, keeping an eye on the WiKirby.-- :::I don't really see what's wrong with this wiki. And you mean two unhappy users, me and you. I spoke my mind out at the wiki if you wanna see it. They have the nerve to say they're better!-- ::::It's a shame really. We should still have high hopes and hope that WiKirby doesn't steal our users. People from the MarioWiki are already migrating there such as Garlic Man and FF65. I made an account there just to patrol for copying and pasting our content. Seems pretty dead at the moment, but I dunno why they made another wiki. IT's cause someone had a problem with the wikia staff/format or something along those lines. Transporting our articles to their website is like giving an alcoholic a 12-pack of beer. And everyone here, inlcuding you, has helped a lot and we don't just want to throw it away.-- File:Spark Kirby's Dream Land 3.png Where do you find images like this? Blue Ninjakoopa 22:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) WB again -- Re: Flooding Considering how long I took to write up the section (2 hours) I think a few saves in between is pretty reasonable. If you know what I am editing for, it's instruction lists for people to edit the quote corner. I did it only on request from other people and it' s not like I'm flooding for the sake of flooding, otherwise if I hit the back button on my mouse or disconnect I think it's not reasonable for me to do another 2 hours of work, hm? The part saying that I've uploaded pictures when I have not is part of the weakness in the wiki's design in handling certain more advanced code I've put inside my profile and that's causing the flooding, and there is not much I can do about it. If you go about and edit anything the main page, the same thing happens. It's the code in the quote corner. I'm the last person in the world to be the attention-seeking type or spamming, but that's probably not what you mean, but thanks for the pointer. I understand what I'm doing, ok? =) Cheerio, and have a lovely day! Changtau2005 17:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)